1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for launching or hauling up small boats, especially pleasure boats and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the case of conventional systems which involve the use of a pair of rails joined together with sleepers, upon which runs a carriage having two pairs of wheels, it is desirable that the carriage which is to support the boat shall be relatively light. Even if the boat does not have a lower specific gravity than water, it can happen on handling below water that the boat receives a positive lift on one or both sides by virtue of its own buoyancy, the force of the waves and possibly due to the heeling or listing of the vessel. This lift can be sufficient to carry the boat from the rails or it is raised so that it passes from rolling abutment to a sliding friction between the rail and one or another form of stops, both of which possibilities are undesirable.